Shower Drain
by SullyR
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan just finished their last task for catching a bounty, so now their tired so they check into a motel. One showers first and one is sick of waiting. So what does he do? He decides to shower together.


"You fucking money maker! Hurry the hell up!" Hidan yelled. His slow ass partner would not stop taking his slow ass time to collect whatever money they were rewarded for the bounty. Hidan just wanted to go kill another person that was likely to please his lord, Jashin.

"Be quiet," Kakuzu ordered. Hidan snickered and swung his scythe.

"If only I could kill you, you masked-faced fuck!" he cursed again.

"For such a 'religious' man, you have a _very_ foul mouth," Kakuzu said, putting his money away and finally began leading them both to their destination along the trail, having to find another bounty to collect.

"Shut up!" Hidan licked the rest of the blood that covered his scythe. He looked towards Kakuzu and smirked. "You're so lazy! I did all the work!"

"I only work for the money," Kakuzu said. He was getting a migraine from all of his partner's annoying yelling and cursing.

"Whatever! Let's hurry up and find the next one! Who is it now?" Hidan looked over Kakuzu's shoulder to see the short list of names. "There're no more names!" Hidan grabbed the paper from Kakuzu and looked at it front and back. "What do we do now?"

"Go back to the base." Kakuzu started walking towards a loud town that seemed to be having a celebration. Hidan followed him.

"But I don't wanna go back. They piss me off!"

"Stop complaining."

"Get us a room."

"That's what I'm doing now, you Jashin-freak."

"Hey! Don't ever insult Lord Jashin! You money-fuck!"

"_Enough_ with the cursing, Hidan."

"I refuse."

"_Think about the children."_

"Who gives two shits about the children!" A mother and her three kids stopped and stared at Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu ignored them and went into a motel to check them in. "What the hell do you want?" Hidan asked the family. They walked on, not answering. Hidan scoffed and walked into the motel where Kakuzu stood, holding a room key.

"We wasted money to stay here, so let's get some rest." Hidan shook his head and snickered.

"You and your fucking money obsession . . ." Kakuzu gave the guy a look for the kill. Hidan held his hands up. "Lead the way, _Money Maker."_

* * *

Kakuzu shook his head in disbelief, leading the way to their room in 303.

It wasn't such a bad looking room. It looked crappy, but it was cheap.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up. Your ass can wait," Hidan said, grabbing a towel heading towards the small bathroom. Kakuzu sighed. He looked at Hidan and threw a book at his back once he was in the bathroom. "What the hell, dickhead!" Kakuzu chuckled.

He removed his cloak, setting it on the couch. He sat down in front of the coffee table and laid out his money and began counting. He smelled his clothes and wrinkled his nose at the stench. "I need to shower." He looked towards the bathroom. "That sleeky bastard is taking his time in there. He'll waste all the hot water." He sighed heavily and looked next to the window where a shelf had a stack of towels. He stood up and undressed quickly. He grabbed a towel from the shelf and headed for the bathroom.

Kakuzu shook his head as he entered the bathroom. Steam filled the whole room. The small mirror above the rusty sink was foggy. Kakuzu's feet were wet from the water on the floor.

"You know, you could at least lock the door," Kakuzu said.

"Kakuzu, what the _fuck_ are you doing in here?" Hidan asked, one hand filled with conditioner in his hair and the other trying to make sure the curtains were closed.

"You're taking too long. So I might as well start when there's actually hot water," Kakuzu said, removing his towel from around his waist and putting it next to the sink.

"What do you think you're doing!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu entered the shower, the water hitting against his partner's back.

"Ah . . . that feels great."

"Get out!"

Kakuzu ignored Hidan washing his hair and turned to face the showerhead where more water spread across his body.

Hidan looked down and held his breath. He looked back up, blushing madly, and tried to forget that he just saw Kakuzu's ass!

Kakuzu grabbed the soap and started scrubbing his body as if the situation he was in was perfectly normal.

"I swear to Jashin that I fucking hate you," Hidan growled, turning his back towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu stepped back a little, trying to get the water to reach every part of him. His back brushed against Hidan's, their butts touching slightly. Hidan jerked away in the small shower. _"Dude! Don't do that!" _he screamed. Kakuzu turned around to face Hidan in the shower. He looked down at him since he was the taller of the two.

"I'm trying to take a shower in peace," he said. Hidan looked at him as if he just saw a ghost.

"_Are you fucking insane!"_ Kakuzu held that thought.

"Well . . . considering everybody in the Akatsuki . . . yes."

Hidan shoved Kakuzu out of his way and stood beneath the showerhead, having the water glide across his body, showering away the soap and conditioner. After he was washed, he booked it out of there, grabbing his towel and cursing all the way while drying himself and getting dressed.

Kakuzu, still in the shower, chuckled to himself, feeling a little satisfied.

"A little moody, isn't he?" Kakuzu groaned to himself as he finally shut the water off and grabbed his towel, heading into the main room. "Are you mad, Jashin-freak?"

Hidan looked at him, his face blushing like the blood scattered on his clothes. "Die. Go to hell."

"We've all been there before."


End file.
